Because no one told her the rule of keeping quite
by Another.Professional.Tragedist
Summary: Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in front of her favorite Akatsuki duo- Deidara and Tobi. So what does my squealing fangirl protagonist do? Well I can tell you one thing, things don't turn out as she hoped...at all. *A very short one-shot. Not your typical oc into naruverse so give it a go ?*


Lol I should be working on that Kuro-fic..

Or doing my homework but oh well, procrastination at it's best. -not-~

Here's a oc to Naruto world one shot instead. Trying to keep it realistic here.

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in front of her favorite Akastuki duo- Deidera and Tobi. So what does my squealing fangirl protagonist do?

Well I can tell you one thing, things don't turn out as she hoped...

*A very short ones-hot. Not your typical one, give it a go~~!*

* * *

_Cold. Heavy. The pain in the chest wouldn't stop._

Sarah a girl who just turned 17 tried to lay as still as possible even with all the cold dreaded feelings closing in on her.

It was a very ordinary night earlier so why this was happening was something she asked herself as her heart repeatedly beat faster then ever in her small frame. What even was this?

One minute she was just going to bed in her akatsuki pajamas just after finishing her homework on her laptop then next all the lights in the house goes out and she get's knocked out by something..or someone?

Only to slowly wake up with murmurs around her with that utter feeling of helpless and the heavy cold pain.

_cold._

She was even scared to open her eyes but then one voice broke in her thought which literally changed her mind.

"But senpai~! Tobi's a good boy! Please understand that Tobi didn't mean any harm~", entered the childish voice. So familiar but so impossible that she couldn't believe it.

"Shut up, un!" exclaimed a louder voice, which also she recognized straight away. Was it just her or was this dream getting weirder and weirder.

Yes, at this point of time, the poor girl simply thought this was all a dream.

"But-"

"No buts! And look, you woke her up, un. Leader-sama will not be pleased at all", the voices seemed to overlapped as they began to go into a quarrel of their own.

Slowly Sarah opened her eyes only to get her suspicions proven. In front of her stood Tobi and Deidera of the Akatsuki.

Bickering away almost like how they did in the anime she loved to watch. Only in front of her, they were _very_ real.

_Real. In Flesh. And just as much if not more gorgeous then she ever imagined._

If it was anyone else, they would probably at this point went back to sleep thinking it was still dream or ran the hell away from the s-rank criminals. But this was Sarah. A very fond fangirl of The Akatsuki, especially Tobi or as she liked to think Madara.

Soon the orange and the yellow stopped and looked over at the girl.

They both looked not so alert but from Deidara's expression she could easily see that he was puzzled looking right at her chest.

Hang on, it wasn't the chest, she realized with a jolt but the t-shirt of the pajama. The t-shirt of the Akatsuki pajama.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohsitbutwa itthisisreal!?_

_omgomgomgomgkyit'sthemimstaringatthemtheyarer ealwaitTHEYAREREAL?!_

She began to chant with all her emotions colliding with her heart beat- which had actually calmed down for a bit before going right back to the sharper rate she awoke with. Except this time with excitement and maybe even joy rather then fear.

Tobi looked..well it was hard to tell as you couldn't see under his mask but he somewhat looked irritated. As if stuck in a mystery he couldn't solve.

Which turned into a complete form of defense and what could only be described as fear mixed with fury when the girl in front of him then uttered a single word.

"..Madara...?"

Sarah who worked on looking a bit more in control of her feelings looked over at them sharply and actually gave a slow innocent but mischief smile. She felt daring and seeing Madara for real? Well she felt like a fangirl winning the lottery so wasted no breath in speaking his name.

Completely unaware at how that one word that she slipped would effect everything that was about to happen next.

Hence this next part where everything seemed to go in slow motion.

...

She couldn't believe it! This seemed like a dream but her heart rate felt too real meaning she was indeed in the world of Naruto!

Now again realistically if you ended up in a manga like some sort of fanfic (ehem), you would normally not reveal anything right?

Well again this was Sarah. Although 17, her fantasy was still only well fantasy. She just after revealing something that was considered a major secret, like a fool started to imagine how she was probably 'going to join the Akatsuki', get Tobi to fall in love with her, have fun and ultimately how she would be in an awesome adventure that would top any fangirl's dream. Yup lottery winner indeed.

But her musing was however cut short when she felt her body get hit with a force of a sharp object which she couldn't dodge, even a ninja probably wouldn't have been able to if they tried and it happened before she could even think or scream.

As pain tore her body-especially her chest where a kunai seemed to have embed through, she couldn't even think but to simply begin to black out, all but with the look of pure confusion and shock on her face.

_What?_

It was just too fast to even comprehend in her mind and even though she didn't scream the pain was starting to numb her out completely.

In her distance she can hear shouting and arguing and then a male scream but again she couldn't even comprehend.

Then her face was lifted up by someone and her slowly fading eyes looked right at the red ones of...Uchiha Obito?

_But wait, I thought he died under the rock? What even is happening and I..but...this..._

And with that as her final thought- of trying to even figure out how this random character that appeared so unexpectedly instead of who she thought was there, her life slowly left her eyes leaving a very confusion struck Obito still holding her before he made his mind up and decided to get rid of the body of the single now dead girl from that place right after putting his mask back on. Of course by 'get rid', all he did was do a jutsu which would transfer the body away- to one of his personal hideout. He wasn't going to look into this enigma of a girl with Deidara hovering around

All of this happened in a few seconds. Deidara if you were wondering was actually cast in a gengitsu as soon as the girl spoke that one word with a mild memory jutsu kicking in. In his mind, the girl simply had a heart attack before Tobi decided to 'vanished' the body. Suspiciously without any hand seal which if he was thinking more straight would have struck as odd and 'out of character. He did give a scream of frustration though at that as the idiot seemed to have vanished her somewhere before Deidara could even talk. He was the 'sempai' dammit!

Plus Deidara was pretty sure that Leader-sama would have wanted to ask question on what their entire organisation's face was doing on a t-shirt of everything. So taking her hostage would have made more sense right?

But as more of the memory jutsu kicked in thought, his mind was beginning to forget about the whole thing, even forgetting how his face was on the girl's pjs which was what he initially was interested in and of course not even remembering what she began to say as well as her face and the fact that she 'appeared' there to begin with.

Tobi-dubbed Obito on the other hand was deep in thought but with his facade of fool back on, he simply turned back to face Deidara.

'Are you okay sempaai~? Tobi is worried that you're simply staring at the ground~?', he sang getting back to his persona.

Deidara just shook his head as the last bit of the memory jutsu worked. What...was he looking at? In fact what just happened? Not thinking too much though he just gave Tobi a glare.

'Absolutely nothing. We should just get back to making our way back to the base-un!', he said with a sigh. He dubbed this memory lapse as stress from the mission they originally had to perform. They had to steal some sort of important scroll and he would have been fine if Leader-sama hadn't ordered that 'no buildings get bombed as it's meant to happen _discreetly_'.

A joke! That's what the order is!

So with a huff he turned around and started to walk on, shouting that Tobi will be left behind if he doesn't hurry the hell up.

Tobi on the other hand just thought back to the girl with a frown. Yes it was a rash decision to kill the girl but he just simply panicked.

_Rash like when he was still the ever so useless obito _he thought bitterly. And why did he even show his face? To prove his identity?

_How stupid!_

But for everything worth, the girl _knew! _And with that he just...sort of lost it. He only told that fake name to a few anyway so why would a strangely dressed civilian with their faces on her shirt know?

He wasn't even going to think of the shirt...

He gave a quite growl as he once again regretted killing her. He should have just silenced her and asked questions but oh well, too late for that now. And its not like he wont be able to find out anything. He had the body so a little look through her memory would be fine. Even if she was dead he was sure he can look through if he used a certain jutsu he knew. He nodded his head at that.

That is when he snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Deidara yelling at him to really just hurry the hell up.

'Sorry senpai~! Tobi got distracted~!' He shouted as he ran towards his partner. Glancing one more time at the spot the ever so strange girl had just appeared out of nowhere from before looking forward to start the walk towards the base as well.

He wasn't as frustrated anymore but was determined on one thing, never again will he act before he think like that.

_Like the old Obito_, he vowed...

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun, the end!**

**What do you think? Told you it would not be a typical oc in naruverse.**

**Yeah I killed her off ;o**

**Plus I tried to glimpse into Obito's personality.**

**And yes this took place before the manga revealed who Tobi really was ahahhahaha.**

**Leaveee me a review and tell me what you think? And fave if you liked it or something. ;D**

**That's all, me out~~**


End file.
